Love Is Real
by fancykidx
Summary: JONAS. "I just think that love is too much of a universal feeling to give one set definition to." Nick/Macy.


love is real  
it is not just in novels or the movies  
it is fact, and it is standing here right in front of you  
so if you just open your eyes  
oh, what a sweet discovery  
there is hope, and there is joy, and there is acceptance

/

"_What is love?"_

The English teacher turned away from the chalkboard to face her class, most of whom were staring at the hastily written words with perplexed looks on their faces. Monday mornings are always hard.

"Love," she declares in a voice filled with passion. "Who can give me a definition of love?"

Nick rolls his eyes. He knows that he is only three points shy of a genius, but really, could this question _be_ any easier? However, as he looks around at the contemplative looks on the faces of those around him, he thinks that maybe not everyone in his class is as smart as they should be.

Nick looks over his shoulder to the brunette girl sitting on his right, hoping to maybe exchange a glance that says _Is this teacher serious right now?_, but Macy looks just as thoughtful as the rest of their classmates, staring at the words on the chalkboard with glazed over eyes. Nick tries to get her attention, but she seems to be so concentrated on the question hanging in the air that even one third of her favorite band couldn't faze her.

"Anyone?" The teacher asks, smiling at them. It's almost as if she was challenging them to answer, as if she believed there was no possible way to answer, and Nick has _never _backed down from a challenge.

"Yes?" The teacher asks when Nick raises his hand.

"Love is a strong emotional attraction to someone else," Nick answers, almost monotonously. He struggles to stifle the yawn that follows, thinking that it will not look good on his part to look bored with the topic.

"Hmm," The teacher says, walking closer to his desk and staring at him with a pensive look on her face. Nick looks back with a uninterested expression on his face. "And this emotional attraction you describe… it's a positive attraction? That is, it's always uplifting to one's spirits?"

"Yes," Nick answers without hesitation. He _knows _love. He knows what it feels like, and he's probably the best person to ask to describe it; usually he just directs said person to a song he wrote, but he feels that now, with his teacher, in his classroom, would not be a good time to do so. But honestly, who _better_ to talk to about love than him? He's won numerous awards - and numerous hearts - with his love songs. He is confident he just earned himself some well-deserved class participation points.

"Interesting," his teacher says, nodding slightly. She then turns to the rest of his class. "Does anyone here agree with Mr. Lucas's definition of love?"

Nick looks around expectantly, almost smirking.

No one raises their hands.

"Anyone?" The teacher repeats, and the smirk on Nick's face is gone and replaced with a look of shock. "Hmm," she says, turning back to Nick. "Anything else you'd like to say on the subject?"

"Yes, actually," Nick says, a bit indignant. "Forgive me for saying this, but I'd just like to call into question the intellect of the class. If one goes to any dictionary, one will find the definition I just stated – maybe not word for word, but the main idea is still there. The fact that anyone could possibly disagree with that definition – well, it's absurd, is what it is."

All eyes in the classroom float over to the teacher, as if expecting her to send Nick to the principal's office; even Nick holds his breath, knowing that he must have crossed a few lines.

However, they all watch as the teacher's face splits into a wide grin. "Thank you for that insight, Nicholas. Does anyone else have anything to say on the matter?"

There's silence in the classroom for a moment until slowly, hesitantly, Macy raises her hand. "Yes, Miss Misa?"

"I don't think anyone in the class was trying to say that the definition Nick said isn't correct," Macy says, and Nick looks over at her expectantly. "The question was whether or not we _agree_ with it. I don't doubt the _truthfulness _of the definition, and I _accept _the definition. But I don't _agree _with it."

The teacher's smile grows wider. "Please explain, Macy."

Macy grins sheepishly at Nick. He stares back impassively. "Well… I don't doubt that the definition is true to _some_ extent. Of course love would have to include _some_ sort of emotional attraction to someone. But overall, I feel that love is much more than that."

"Can you expand on that?"

"I'm trying to think of a way to," Macy answers, and her nose scrunches up in thought. "I guess… love takes many different forms. There's the romantic love between two people, obviously, but then there's also the love between two family members. And then of course, there's the love between a person and an object – 'I _love_ my car,' or 'I _love_ my new shampoo.' But then there's even _more,_ like love between a person and a _feeling._ 'I _love_ feeling happy. I _love_ being in love.' And don't even get me started on the definition of love in the game of tennis." Everyone laughs at that, remembering the spectacular tennis match Macy won a few days ago.

"Interesting," the teacher says, and Nick starts to get annoyed – is there anything _else_ their teacher can say besides the word '_interesting_?' "Nick, do you have anything to respond with?"

"Yes," Nick says, and fixes Macy with an intense stare. "It all comes to the same thing though, doesn't it? Well, besides 'love' in tennis. It's a strong, positive, emotional attraction to someone, or something, or some feeling."

"In some cases, yes," Macy says, and the smile on her face droops slightly. "In other cases, no. There's a reason why 'unrequited love' is a term that many people are familiar with. And all those movies and novels about heartbreak aren't lying when they say that love can hurt. So if love hurts, it can't always be positive, can it?" Nick can't think of anything to reply with, so Macy continues. "I just think that love is too much of a universal feeling to give _one_ set definition to."

"Which brings us back to the main point of this discussion," their teacher says, clapping her hands together, and Nick jumps, forgetting for a second that he's in a classroom with 24 other people. "'_What is love?_' As demonstrated by Mr. Lucas and Miss Misa, love has many different definitions. It means something different to different people. Your assignment – due Friday – is to come up with a definition of love for me. Use movies, music, textbooks, personal experiences… anything you wish. But make sure your definition encompasses everything you believe about love."

* * *

"Macy!" Nick calls out once class has dismissed. Macy turns, confused, but then smiles as Nick approaches her. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry… I didn't mean to sound as defensive as I probably did."

"Don't worry about it, Nick," Macy says, smiling at him. "Seriously, everyone has different opinions about different topics. You don't have to apologize for disagreeing."

"I know," Nick sighed, a bit frustrated. "I just…"

"You just…?" Macy prodded, shooting him an inquisitive glance.

"I don't know. I just… I always had that definition of love in my mind. Always. I guess it was just hard for me to hear it being shot down so easily in one class period."

"It wasn't shot down!" Macy says, surprised Nick would say that. "Like I said, everyone has different opinions about everything. Just because no one else agreed with your definition, it doesn't mean that it's wrong. It's just not what other people believe."

"Still, though…" Nick stared at Macy in concentration, trying to word his thoughts. "Everything you said makes sense. I just never thought of it that way." He sighed and then gave her a small smile. "I guess I'm just worried that I won't be able to find a way to write my paper for Friday, now that I have to come up with a new definition of love."

Macy laughs a little and places her hand on his shoulder. "You'll think of something. You might not have to come up with a new definition entirely… maybe just expand a bit on your original definition."

"I'm not sure how to do that, though. I can't really think of anything else to add."

"Well, do what our teacher said," Macy smiled warmly. "Take inspiration from movies, music… the people around us. You can do it. I believe in you."

There was silence between the two as a _look_ passed between the two, and _huh,_ Nick thinks, _there's something in that._

But before he has time to investigate further, the bell was ringing and Macy was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, readers. We meet again.**

**This is my first chaptered story in... wow, a long time. Haha. I'm normally not very good at chaptered stories - I get lazy with updates, I lose inspiration, I'm busy with school and work - but I'm trying with this story, because I want to get an important message out to the world: love is real.**

**This story was inspired by the song "Kathy With A K's Song" by Bright Eyes, arguably one of the best songs I've ever heard with some beautiful lyrics. Go have a listen if you get the chance.**

**I can't promise that updates for this story are going to be consistent (honestly, I'm already having a bit of trouble with the second chapter... it's a bit hard getting out my thoughts about love into the story), but I CAN promise that it will, eventually, be done. I won't abandon it :)**

**'Til next time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS, or anything else mentioned in this story from here on out.  
**


End file.
